


Who am I to be in Love (When Your Love Never is For Me)

by Camrenismylife



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jk I’m not sorry, This isn’t a Handon story so sorry for my Handon shippers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camrenismylife/pseuds/Camrenismylife
Summary: “You were jealous...” Hope says, and her tone sounds more like a question than a statement. Lizzie rolls her eyes, “Under appreciated, not jealous.“
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 156





	1. I've Never Seen a Mouth that I Would Kill to Kiss (And I'm Terrified, but I Can't Resist)

(Alyssa Chang is going to be in this in the future, but the Saltzman’s never get sent to the prison world!! So she’s a little bit of a bitch but she’s not THAT evil) 

**——————————————**

  
Hope is back from Malivore, everyone’s memories are back; Hope and Landon are back. Everything is back to normal... right?

Then why can’t Lizzie seem to shake this feeling that something is _off_?

She’s felt it ever since Hope’s been back. She felt it when she saw Hope for the first time since her memories had been restored. She even felt it (along with some other very frustrating emotions) when the auburn haired girl had hugged her tightly right after Lizzie remembered, as if to thank the blonde for remembering her. As if Lizzie hadn’t nearly gone insane without her.

As if she didn’t get that strange feeling in her stomach when she had seen Hope for the first time after remembering everything, then having to watch Hope and Landon reunite.

Lizzie watched as her sister tried to pretend her face didn’t fall while she had watched Hope and Landon that evening. Lizzie pretended too. For the sake of herself and everyone around her, Lizzie pretended. It wasn’t very hard. Having Hope back and safe was enough to ease Lizzie’s consistent frustrating confusion, and as it turned out, Hope had a large crowd of people waiting to welcome her. Ironically, everyone wanted a piece of Hope. The amount of people the tribrid was dealing with on a daily basis made it easy for the blonde to avoid her.

Well, easy in a physical sense at least. Emotionally, she was an entirely different story. But Lizzie had always done a great job at hiding everything, and keeping her composure. Not that it was very hard, again, she was extremely relieved to have Hope back. She just couldn’t seem to face the tribrid one on one without getting angry or confused. Or both.

Thats probably how Lizzie ended up all the way in the kitchen during lunch, her nose buried in a book as she leaned against the counter. She reached for a baby carrot on her plate, and frowned when she realized she only had two left. She missed having lunch with Josie; Josie hates carrots, which means Lizzie gets twice as many. Maybe, it wasn’t  _ that _ easy avoiding Hope. Because avoiding Hope, meant avoiding all of their friends as well.

  
“Didn’t you make fun of me once for being a loner?”

_ Speaking of she-devil.  _

Lizzie raises an eyebrow at Hope’s comment, as she looks up from her book. “I’m alone by choice. I’m reading.” The blonde answers, and Hope doesn’t miss the lack of a wittiness in her tone. Hope steps further into the kitchen, and she notices the way Lizzie stares at her with a vacant expression. 

“What? Aren’t you supposed to be having lunch with the dream team right about now?” She asks, and Hope smiles because there’s the Lizzie she knows. “Aren’t you supposed to be having lunch with us?” The auburn haired girl points out, and her expression causes Lizzie to roll her eyes. “No offense but I would rather eat in the bathroom than have to listen to Rafael ask MG to explain another DC series to him.” Lizzie says sardonically, and Hope can’t help but chuckle.

A momentary silence passes, and it’s a bit awkward. Hope can’t seem to figure out why, because it’s never been awkward between them. Tense? Maybe. Awkward? Never. “I haven’t seen you around much either. It’s a lot harder to get ahold of you these days.” Hope jokes, but Lizzie doesn’t laugh. She only stares at Hope with that seemingly cold expression. “I’ve been busy.” She mutters as she averts her gaze back to her book.

Lizzie’s response doesn’t satisfy Hope at all because the tribrid snorts. “With what? Eating lunch alone?” Hope asks in a teasingly sarcastic way that causes Lizzie’s head to snap forward to look at at Hope. She had nearly forgotten she’s talking to the only person in school who’s not afraid to mess with her. A quality she both loves and hates about Hope.

The witch rolls her eyes, “Studying, if you must know. Some of us still care about our grades.” The blonde mumbles and Hope laughs in a way that makes Lizzie feel as if she’s going to vomit.  _ God dammit. _ “Hey I care about my grades! Josie even offered to help me get caught up.” Hope says a bit defensively, and after knowing about Josie’s old crush on Hope, that only annoys Lizzie even more. 

Lizzie hums in response, as she looks back at her open book, “Good luck with that.” Is all the blonde says, before popping another baby carrot into her mouth, not even bothering to look up at Hope anymore. Hope feels the coldness, and it feels different. Lizzie wasn’t even this short with her when she hated Hope because of those stupid rumors Josie started.

Hope suddenly feels guilty. As if she had done something bad to the Siphoner to cause her to act so distant. The auburn haired girl opens her mouth to say something, but the bell cut her off. Lizzie pretended as if she didn’t feel Hope’s confused gaze pouring into her as she closed her book and hopped off the counter.

“Later, Mikaelson.” Lizzie says in a tone so blunt it nearly burns Hope as the Siphoner walks by. The way the blonde is acting so condescendingly nonchalant, yet so blatantly upset causes Hope to feel extremely confused.

“Lizzie—“ Hope tries, but as she turns around, the blonde is already turning down the hall, disappearing out of the tribrids sight.

Lizzie ignores the way her throat burns, causing her to clear her throat and keep her back straight in order to avoid slouching. She tried to look as unbothered as possible, because there was no way in hell she’d ever let Hope Mikaelson be the reason people finally notice she has emotions.

Lizzie doesn’t look at Hope for the rest of the day.

This time Hope notices.

* * *

Hope is normally a confrontational person. She’s never been timid. 

But for some reason, there was something _terrifying_ about asking Lizzie Saltzman if she was upset. Maybe that’s why Hope waited about two days just to make sure Lizzie really _was_ upset. 

After two days of Lizzie Saltzman refusing to even acknowledge her presence without Hope saying something first, Hope had finally had enough. She made her way up to the blonde who was wearing a tight white collared shirt, and sitting all by herself in the library. As Hope got closer she tried to keep her gaze from falling, and noticing the short uniformed skirt the blonde was wearing.

Lizzie avoiding her was having some  _ strange _ effects on the tribrid.

Hope forgets everything she’s prepared herself to say as soon as Lizzie’s piercing blue eyes meet hers. Hope nearly gulps.

“We’re going camping this weekend. Did Josie tell you?” Hope asks, and she wants to slap herself because that’s _not at all_ what she came over here to talk about. “Yes. Did she tell you I’m not going?” Lizzie asked, mocking the tribrids tone. “No. She didn’t, that’s why I’m asking if you—“ Hope cuts herself off, because she almost wants to slap that smug look off Lizzie’s face.

“What’s your problem lately?” Hope asks, frowning. Lizzie arches an eyebrow at the auburn haired girl, playing dumb. “What do you mean?” She asks, clearly pretending as if she didn’t already know what the shorter girl was referring to. “Are you angry with me or something? Because ever since I’ve been back you’ve either avoided me every chance you‘ve gotten or acted like some classic, high school mean girl.” Hope pointed out, and the comment angered Lizzie. It took everything in her to keep her composure. She pressed her lips together so hard they hurt, but she forced them into a smile.

“And?” The blonde questioned, in a tone so calm it confused Hope. “You wanted me to forget you remember? You can’t get angry at me for doing what  you wanted.” Lizzie responds in a patronizingly sweet tone, Hope’s eye went wide at the brutally honest response.

“I don’t want you to forget me— I don’t want to not talk to you in the halls, and I don’t want to not sit with you at lunch. I thought— i thought we were friends now.” Hope tried, and Lizzie’s emotionless facade faltered. For a moment, Hope could see the pain in Lizzie’s expression. “Do you have any idea how it felt? To feel like something is consistently missing— to feel like you’re crazy? For everyone around you to think you’re a freak for feeling that way? To miss someone that doesn’t even exist? Or I wasn’t supposed to know existed, at least.” Lizzie hisses, trying to keep her voice down so nobody else would hear them. Hope’s face softened.

“And then you came back and you just— you decided we were better off without you? You— screw you, Mikaelson! I’m not Landon Kirby or any of the other idiots at this place, I’m not just going to pretend like what you did wasn’t wrong. And I’m sure as hell not going to let myself feel anything other than hatred towards you anymore. It’s easier for both of this way when you decide to disappear again.” Lizzie added in a whisper yell right before storming away.

“I’m not gonna disappear again!” 

That’s the only response Hope could think of. It makes Lizzie scoff as she walks out of the library, and a part of her actually wants to be naive enough to believe Hope. 

* * *

Lizze thinks Hope Mikaelson is stupid. She thinks the way she’s been smiling at Lizzie with that guilty “I’m going to fix this” smile all week, is stupid. She thinks the way Hope desperately tries to hang out with her and Josie even more now, despite the blonde refusing to even give her more than a few glances and obviously annoyed expressions, is stupid. And she thinks the way her heart swells like the grinch on Christmas every time Hope tries to not so subtly make things right, is  especially stupid. 

She regrets even telling Hope why she was upset with her, because now avoiding Hope was physically impossible. She was in every room Lizzie would enter! Seriously! Every hall Lizzie turned down, there was Hope Mikaelson with that stupid little smile on her face. Sometimes seeing her truly didn’t even help her own case because half of the time she was with Landon, which made Lizzie even more upset.

All of it was  _ so _ stupid. 

Lizzie even thinks she herself might be stupid, because she feels those “forgive me please” blue eyes as soon as she walks into the room. Everyone’s having a secret party in an abandoned cabin near the woods, and Lizzie finds herself walking in alone. She’s wearing a tight red skirt and an equally tight white turtle neck that’s tucked into the skirt. She tries to ignore her insecurities as she feels a few pair of eyes on her. One gaze more daunting than the rest. 

Hope pretended not to look. She really did. But she had smelled Lizzie as soon as she walked in, there was that smell of expensive perfume and lavender shampoo with a hint of Lizzie. A smell Hope didn’t want to admit she actually missed while she was away.

For the first time in her life, Hope feels as if her heart stops, and for a second she’s worried she’s dying. Literally.

But as Lizzie walks past the tribrid, and doesn’t even notice her, Hope feels as if somebody had stabbed her heart back into reality. For some reason, nothing hurts more than realizing Lizzie genuinely hates her. Hope frowns, and she turns around, prepared to call out for the blonde, but somebody stops her.

“Here, I brought you some punch before Jed gets here and spikes it.” Landon says, half jokingly as he walks up to the auburn haired girl. She pries her eyes away from the blonde who’s making her way over to MG, Penelope, and Josie. “Ugh, please don’t tell me Jed’s coming with Alyssa and her little minions.” Hope begged, accepting one of the cups he had in his hands. Landon laughed, “Jed’s going to be here for sure, but I hope he doesn’t bring Alyssa with him. The last thing I need is for one of the twins to end up fighting her tonight. We all know it’s gonna be Lizzie.” He says, and Hope laughs at the thought.

She fights the proud little smile that tugs at her lips as she thinks of Lizzie fighting Alyssa Chang. She knew Lizzie would win by a milestone. Hope finds her eyes trailing back to the blonde, who’s sitting next to Josie, and she’s accepting a flask from Penelope. “Well, maybe not. Maybe alcohol will keep the peace tonight.” Hope tried, and Landon made a face as he noticed Josie, MG, Penelope, and Lizzie drinking.

“What?” The tribrid asked, recognizing that look of concern. “Angry and drunk Lizzie aren’t a really good mix. I mean, I got pretty close to her and Josie because well, you know...” Landon trailed off awkwardly, and Hope nodded, ignoring the fact that he was talking about him and Josie dating. “Uh-huh, and what exactly does drunk, angry Lizzie do?” Hope asked curiously, and he shrugged.

“Well, I’m sure you heard about how Mark Jennings purposely avoids her in the halls now because he tried to make a move on her while she was drunk, and well, she broke his arm without even touching him.” He revealed.

Hope’s eyes went wide, but she couldn’t help but look over at Lizzie, a glimmer of impressiveness flashing in her eyes. The tribrid stared; almost mesmerized by the the girl with the light golden hair, who was taking a shot with Penelope. Lizzie swallowed the shot thickly, and her eyes met a pair of light blue ones. The alcohol burned the siphoner’s throat, and it burned all the way down to her stomach.

Lizzie was sure nothing burned worse than seeing Hope Mikaelson here with someone else.

_ With that burnt chicken out of all people.  _

“We should go over and drink with them.” Hope suggests, and Landon flashes her a look. 

“Really?” He asked a bit uncertainly, and she nodded, “But you hate drinking.” He pointed out, and Hope shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s a party. I don’t wanna be the only one _not_ drinking.” Hope lied. She doesn’t tell him the only reason she wants to go over there is to be around Lizzie, and she hasn’t even told him that the blonde is upset with her at the moment. She hasn’t told anybody.

It’s not that Hope’s keeping secrets, it’s merely that Lizzie hasn’t seemed to tell anyone about their current feud either. She doesn’t even think Josie knows, and that’s Lizzie’s twin.

And as if it had a mind of its own, Hope’s body starts to make its way over to Lizzie as if they were magnets. “Hey Hope!” Josie says with a big smile on her face. She’s not used to drinking and it’s noticeable that she’s already tipsy. “Hey Jo. Hey guys.” Hope says, and she doesn’t fail to notice the way Lizzie doesn’t even turn her head to look at her. “Wanna take a shot with us, Mikaelson?” Penelope asks, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Nobody expects Hope to say yes, so when she does, Lizzie’s head turns to stare at the auburn haired girl. She watches as Penelope reaches for her flask and handed it to the tribrid. Lizzie’s eyes practically stare into Hope as she takes a long drink. The alcohol burns but only for a second, and if the taste bothers her, she certainly doesn’t show it. She hands the flask back to Penelope, and doesn’t even bother to use the juice in her hand as a chaser. Not in front of Lizzie.

“What about you, bird boy?” Lizzie asks, as she holds up a flask of her own. Hope wonders where she got it, and what’s in it. Landon hesitates, which makes Lizzie roll her eyes as she takes another sip, that ends up turning into a long chug. Hope’s eyes almost bug out of her head as the blonde finishes whatever’s in the flask.

“Don’t you think you should slow down a little?” Hope asks, and Lizzie flashes her a look that could kill. “Don’t you think you should stay out of my business?” Lizzie snaps. Everyone goes quiet for a moment because Lizzie hasn’t done that in awhile, and they anxiously wait for Hope to respond.

Rafael unknowingly intervenes before the tribrid can say anything.

“Drinks are here!!” He exclaimed, as him, Jed, Kaleb, Alyssa, and a few other students walked into the cabin carrying a variety of different types of liquor and juices, or cases of beer. “I’ll help set up kegs!” Landon offers, practically leaving Hope to the wolves. The metaphor was ironic, but Hope knew it was undeniably true. Maybe if she weren’t already feeling nervous enough with those intense blue eyes staring her way, she would’ve been upset with him for that.

Lizzie pries her eyes away from Hope, “Finally.” She mutters as she stands up. As Lizzie walks by the tribrid, she bumps their shoulders, obviously trying to start something. Penelope laughs loudly, “Jeez, I would hate to be you right now.” The dark haired girl says as she takes another sip of her flask. “What did you do to her?” The short haired girl asks again, and Hope doesn’t realize she’s clearly only trying to get under her skin. “I didn’t do anything to her! Did she— did she say that I did?” Hope asks, and the uncertainty in her tone causes Penelope to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

Josie leans over, whispering something into Penelope’s ear and Hope tries to hear, but curses herself for not being able to over the obnoxiously loud music. Penelope laughs evilly, as she looks up at Hope, and something shines in her eyes. “My, my, sounds like someone needs another drink.” Penelope said, obviously talking about Hope.

“What? Did Lizzie actually say something about me?” She asks, and Penelope flashes her a mischievous grin. “Why don’t you go ask her?” She suggests, tauntingly. Hope narrows her eyes at the witch, “I always forget how fun it is when you visit.” The auburn haired girl says sarcastically, as she snatches the flask out of Penelope’s hand, and takes a fairly long swig.

Hope walks away from them, and ends up spending her night talking to Jed and Hannah, who thankfully weren’t near Alyssa. Even if they were it’s not like Hope would have noticed; she practically spent the entire night watching Lizzie miserably mingle, and take a drink every time somebody said something that annoyed her.

Hope didn’t mean to stare. Well, she did, but it’s not like she wanted to. She couldn’t help it— Lizzie was drinking quite a bit, and Josie was too busy with Penelope to take care of the blonde! Hope had to do  something ! So she watched and stood around, listening to Jed go on about some stupid movie he saw last weekend with Nicolas Cage. Hope is just about ready to tell him to shut it, when a certain blonde Siphoner disappears into the crowd.

Without another word, Hope leaves Jed in the middle of his blabbering, and follows the witch. She pushed her way through the crammed room, as she watched Lizzie walk out of the cabin. Hope furrowed her eyebrows as she stepped outside, into the cold autumn air. 

Hope grew even more confused as she watched Lizzie walk further into the woods.

“Schools that way.” Hope says, as she points in the opposite direction that Lizzie and her were now walking in. The blonde spun around, narrowing her eyes at the auburn haired girl, “Are you following me, Mikaelson?” Lizzie questioned, causing Hope to roll her eyes. “Yes, obviously. And it’s a good thing too, because you’re drunk and stumbling into the freaking woods alone.” The tribrid said, and now it was Lizzie’s turn to roll her eyes. 

“I’m not drunk. Some of us can handle our liquor unlike Josie, Satan, and your Muppet!” Lizzie snapped, and Hope only stares at her. “I came out here to go for a walk. Alone. Not that it’s any of your business.” The witch adds, after she feels a twinge if guilt in her chest. Hope steps forward, taking a step closer to Lizzie. The blonde’s throat goes dry at the annoyingly sexy stern look on Hope’s face.

“It is my business when I’m the only one making sure nothing happens to you.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes at Hope’s stringent tone, because now she’s more angry than aroused. “It’s not your job to “make sure” nothing happens to me! Why don’t you go take care of Landon? Or Josie? Or anyone who actually  needs your protection, because I don’t. I can take care of myself!” Lizzie exclaimed, as she turned around and began to walk further into the woods. 

“Lizzie!” Hope practically shouted, but Lizzie refused to stop walking. The tribrid let out an exasperated sigh as she began following the blonde.

_ I hate her so much.  _

“Lizzie!” Hope calls out again, but the blonde only continues to walk ahead of Hope. “Stop following me Hope!” Lizzie shouts back, her tone sounds angry, but there’s a hint of exhaustion there too. Hope stops walking, now at her wits end, 

“ELIZABETH. JENNA. SALTZMAN.” Hope yells in a tone she has never used with the blonde before. Lizzie stops dead in her tracks, her back is still to Hope and her anger is slowly starting to decrease, but that feeling of arousal is creeping up on her mixed with an unfamiliar hint of exhilaration. She had never received  that kind of reaction from the tribrid.

_ After all these years of trying to provoke her, turns out Hope Mikaelson simply can’t stand being ignored. That’s great to be aware of for future reference.  _

“Look at me. Please.” 

Lizzie reluctantly, but obediently, turns around. Every emotion she had felt a split second ago fades away and is replaced by an excruciating sadness, as Lizzie stares at the most beautiful being she’s ever laid eyes on.

_ The most stupid, beautiful girl in the entire world.  _

For a good moment Lizzie forgets how to breathe, think, and act. She’s positive Hope can see every form of emotion she was feeling just by looking at the Siphoners face. Lizzie can’t bring herself to look away from Hope’s face. The same face she had forgotten, and it causes her to mentally curse herself because how could she _ever_ forget that face? 

Hope pauses as she stares at the blonde in front of her. She feels all of her frustration slowly start to wash away because as the light of the moon illuminates Lizzie’s face, she could see genuine emotion. Lizzie looked unquestionably upset. Hope swallowed thickly because she realized Lizzie wasn’t being dramatic or over exaggerative. She was genuinely hurt because of Hope.

“I never apologized one on one for doing what I did...” Hope started, bringing Lizzie back to reality. And in the blink of an eye, Lizzie’s glare was back. “I don’t need an apology. It’s not like you mean it.” Lizzie snaps, and her tone doesn’t sound harsh but it sounds like that’s what Lizzie honestly believes. Hope frowns, but before she can even say anything the taller girl is starting again. “If I wouldn’t have remembered you, would you have ever restored my memories? Would you have told me the truth?” Lizzie questioned.

Hope inhaled sharply, holding her breath. 

“Well?? Speak!” Lizzie barks, her patience wearing thin. “I- I liked it when you didn’t know me. You were nicer to me, and things were easier for me with... _everyone._ ” The auburn haired girl muttered a response. A flash of hurt and annoyance washed through Lizzie’s eyes, “Well, I liked it better when I didn’t know who you were either,  _ Andrea _ _._ ” Lizzie hissed, and the tribrid knew Lizzie didn’t mean that. She was just trying to hurt Hope the way she was hurting.

“Lizzie I– I’m _really_ sorry.” Hope’s voice sounded exhausted, and Lizzie felt stupid because her heart broke as she saw the desperation on Hope’s face. “I don’t want you to hate me.” She admitted, and her voice nearly cracked. Lizzie sighed frustratedly, “You’re so stupid! Obviously I don’t hate you.” Lizzie hissed, causing Hope to look up at her with a hopeful expression, “You don’t?” Hope asked, and Lizzie looked up at the sky, holding her breath for a few seconds.

The blonde exhaled, “I’m upset because you obviously cared more about bird boy and Josie, than you did about the literal person who remembered you. I— I _remembered_ you despite some old, powerful ass spell, I thought it meant something.” Lizzie confesses.

  
_I thought it meant something to you, because it clearly meant something to me._

The look on Hope’s face is priceless. If Lizzie weren’t so upset she’d laugh, because she watches as everything slowly falls into place and the Siphoner’s behavior over the last month begins to make sense to the tribrid.

“You were jealous...” Hope says, and her tone sounds more like a question than a statement. Lizzie rolls her eyes, “Under appreciated, _not_ jealous. But it doesn’t matter, you didn’t even care enough to give me an apology till now. You clearly don’t—“

“I didn’t know how to apologize to you.” Hope blurted out before Lizzie could even finish her sentence. Lizzie snapped her mouth shut, pressing her lips together as she listened reluctantly. “You are the only person who intimidates me and isn’t afraid of me. You call me out every chance you get and I—“ Hope couldn’t finish her sentence before Lizzie cuts her off.

“You were scared?” Lizzie asks, and suddenly the sarcasm in her tone causes Hope to roll her eyes. “I wasn’t scared! I was— I was ashamed... I thought nobody cared about me, and I was so preoccupied by the way I felt when I saw Landon and Josie, I didn’t realize you...” Hope trailed off, because she didn’t even know how to finish that statement. “What? You didn’t realize my life was completely out of place without you?” Lizzie asked, and Hope felt her cheeks burn up at the comment.

Lizzie rolls her eyes at the _stupid,_ sheepish look on Hope’s face, “I care about you. Even if I do hate it, and a good eighty-two percent of the time I hate you, but it doesn’t stop me from caring. I mean, obviously if I missed you while I didn’t even remember who you were, I care, right?” The taller girl asks, and she sounds a bit perplexed, and Hope thinks maybe Lizzie really _isn’t_ used to caring about anyone. It makes her feel unquestionably special, and for some reason a dorky grin begins to plaster itself onto the tribrids face.

Lizzie suddenly feels shy under Hope’s gaze and stupid grin, so she turns her head slightly, looking away from the auburn haired girl. The blonde clears her throat and crosses her arms over her chest. She shivers softly, and if Hope hadn’t been paying such close attention she wouldn’t have noticed.

“You’re cold.” Hope observes the Siphoner, who’s shivering and there was a trail of goosebumps running down Lizzie’s legs. “It’s the middle of November. Any logical human would be cold.” Lizzie justifies herself for being cold, and Hope rolls her eyes as she pulls off her jacket. She begins to wrap it over Lizzie, but of course the blonde questions it. “What the hell are you doing?”

There’s a scowl on Lizzie’s face as Hope places her jacket so it was hanging off of Lizzie’s shoulders. Hope’s heart nearly stops at the sight of the blonde in her jacket. There’s this fulfillment that surges through Hope’s veins as she gets a good look at the blonde, who still hasn’t put it on all the way yet because she’s waiting for Hope to answer her. “You’re cold. I have wolf blood, the jackets useless to me, it just goes with my outfit.” Hope explains bluntly, and Lizzie merely nods, silently accepting the explanation.

Hope pauses, feeling a sudden urge wash over her, “... and it looks way better on you than it ever has on me.”

Lizzie’s ears burn and her cheeks turn pink at the unexpected compliment. She rolls her eyes, and she tries harder than she wants to admit to stop blushing, because now Hope is looking at her and she has a smirk on her face and this stupid glimmer in her eyes. Lizzie rolls her eyes, as she puts the jacket on properly, pulling it over her arms, and— it  really _does_ fit her perfectly.

“Huh, despite how short you are, it fits.” Lizzie snorts, her tone sarcastic and she thinks she’s being witty. Hope gasps at the sudden height insult, “I’m— I’m not short, you’re just too tall!” The auburn haired girl exclaims, and Lizzie raises an eyebrow in amusement. “Tall to  _ you,  _ because  you’re _short._ ” The Siphoner is blunt but there is a hint of playfulness in her tone, and Hope swears she’s flirting.

“Is my height a problem or something?” Hope asks, and now she’s crossing her arms. Lizzie’s full on smirking now, visibly enjoying herself. “No, frankly I enjoy looking down on you.”

Hope gasps, “You are such an asshole, my height has never stopped me from doing anything!” She says, and Lizzie scoffs, “Anything except reaching me and the high shelf.” Lizzie says, matter-of-factly. “Fuck you, Saltzman.” The auburn haired girl breathes out as she reaches for a medium sized boulder a few feet away. She places it right at her feet and stands on top of it, now she was a bit taller than Lizzie.

Lizzie raises an eyebrow, and can’t help but chuckle at the smug grin on Hope’s face. “Who’s the shorter one now, Saltzma—“ Hope can’t even finish her sentence before she begins to lose her balance, “Shit—“ Hope hisses as she falls forward—

All of a sudden there are a pair of ice cold hands on her waist and Hope’s hands are on Lizzie’s shoulders, balancing herself. It takes Hope four seconds of staring into Lizzie’s eyes to realize the blonde had just saved her from falling. Lizzie still has that smirk on her face, “Guess you’re just better at being fun-sized, Mikaelson.” She says in a tone that should annoy Hope. She should step off of the rock, and call Lizzie Saltzman an asshole, because she  _ is. _

But Hope doesn’t. 

Hope is suddenly lost in a pair of dark blue eyes, and her hands are still on Lizzie’s shoulders. Lizzie hasn’t moved her hands off Hope’s waist either. If the blonde is making any indication of wanting to move away, Hope doesnt notice. She _can’t_ notice, because before she realizes it, her eyes are trailing down to Lizzie’s lips.

Hope’s heart stops for the second time tonight. 

_Have her lips always been this red?_

_ What flavor lipgloss is that? _

Hope’s eyes flicker back up to the tenebrous blue eyes that are staring at her curiously and expectantly. Hope stares back, she can’t figure out what to do. She can’t figure out what Lizzie wants. 

Then, suddenly there’s a little voice in the back of her head that sounds a lot like Lizzie.

_ What do you want, Hope?  _

Hope holds her breath, and her eyes begin to roam around Lizzie’s face. 

_ Have you always been this beautiful?  _

_ Did I accidentally drink some of Jed’s punch? _

Without thinking Hope begins to lean in. Lizzie’s breath hitches as she snaps her eyes shut, her heart is palpating because Hope Mikaelson  _ is _ going to kiss her. 

Hope can hear the sound of the blonde’s heart racing against her chest as she leans in, and Lizzie’s eyes are now tightly closed, waiting for the tribrid.

_ Lizzie... wants this?  _

They’re so close. Hope can smell the alcohol and coconut lipgloss on Lizzie’s swollen lips. Lizzie is holding her breath, because she’s afraid if she makes any sudden moves she’ll ruin  whatever _this_ is. They’re inches away as Hope’s eyes subconsciously shut, and their lips grazed together ever so slightly—

  
“There they are!” MG’s voice in the distance causes Hope to nearly jump, and she almost stumbles off the rock as Lizzie pulls away quickly, as if the touch burned. Hope holds her balance on a nearby tree to keep herself from falling.

There’s a deafening silence between the two girls for a moment as they see MG, Josie, Penelope, Landon, and Raf walking up to them. “We got worried, we thought you two ended up eating some of the brownie’s Jed brought and ran off.” Rafael explained. The wolf then narrowed his eyes, a bit skeptically, “What were you two doing out here? In the middle of the woods?” Rafael asks again, this time he sounds like he’s interrogating them.

Hope almost feels panicked because she wonders if he knows. If he had seen something, or if he could smell out the arousal and tension. 

“I drank too much of Jed’s stupid tequila punch. I came out here because I thought I needed to vomit. Hope being the annoying wannabe hero she is, came to see if I was okay.” 

Lizzie saves her, because she’s getting pretty good at that. She doesn’t say anything about what had really happened, Lizzie doesn’t acknowledge their fight, or if they fixed it. She doesn’t say anything except—

“Turns out I was just hungry. Who wants cookies? I’ll bake them.” Lizzie says in a tone so nonchalant, Hope can hear how fake it is. She watches Lizzie walk away from the group, without waiting for anyone’s response. It’s clear she’s done here. 

“I want cookies!” MG exclaims as he turns around, following her like a puppy. Hope watches as he catches up to her, and they bump shoulders. Hope wonders what would have happened if their friends didn’t interrupt. 

“What kind of cookies?” Rafael asks, suddenly interested. “If she’s drunk, we’ll certainly be getting a variety platter.” Josie half jokes, and Landon laughs. “Remember when she made three different kinds of Christmas cookies last October after Penelope spiked her orange juice?” Landon asked, and now Penelope’s laughing with them. “Come on, if we’re lucky, she won’t make any more of those disgusting snickerdoodle cookies.” Josie offers, as she begins to walk ahead of them. 

Rafael shrugs, and follows her, “If there’s sugar cookies, I’m in.” He says, before catching up to Josie and Penelope. 

Hope is too stunned to speak or even move. She can’t stop thinking about Lizzie. The way she smelled, her hands on Hope’s waist, how close they were. Suddenly Hope thinks about the coconut lipgloss.  _ A nanometer closer and we would’ve been — _

  
“You okay, Hope?” Landon asks, even though it’s so obvious that she’s not. Hope comes back to reality, and she looks at Landon, who has a concerned expression his face. Suddenly she feels immensely guilty, because she knew exactly what would’ve happened if the group hadn’t interrupted. She knows exactly what she would’ve done.

Suddenly she began to think about that strange electrifying feeling that shot through her body when her lips grazed against Lizzie’s. “Hope?” Landon asks again, causing her to shake her head quickly. “I’m fine!” She says a little bit too fast. “Just, had a little too much punch.” She lied. She hadn’t drank any. 

He laughed, “Is that why you’re standing on a rock?” He questions, as he looked down at the rock Hope was standing on. The tribrid let out a nervous laugh, “No- that’s— Lizzie was being a jerk about my height so I...” Hope stuttered, as she paused, she stared at his confused yet simultaneously amused face as he tried to understand what she was saying. “It doesn’t matter. Did you enjoy the party?” Hope asked as she stepped off the boulder.

Landon smiled, “Yeah, it was fun, but I missed you. You were gone awhile.” He pointed out. “I got a bit worried.” He admitted. That guilty feeling crept its way back up to Hope. “I’m sorry it’s just–“ Hope pauses, because she genuinely has no excuse. 

“It’s okay, I understand. You were just being a good friend to Lizzie.” He said, an understanding smile on his face. It only caused that guilty feeling to increase. A silence fell over them, and it was awkward. Hope tried not to think about it, but she couldn’t help it. 

“So... cookies?” Landon asked, breaking the silence. Hope raised an eyebrow, “You want some of Lizzie’s cookies?” She asked curiously, a bit surprised. Landon flashed her a look of disbelief, “Have you tried Lizzie’s baking?” He asked, “She may insult me on a daily basis, but her cookies are undefeated.” He added. 

Hope raised both of her eyebrows, refusing to believe that. There was no way Lizzie was a great baker, that would make her officially, annoyingly good at everything. “I’ll be the judge of that.” Hope half joked, and she tried to ignore the cold feeling she got when he held her hand all the way back to the school. 


	2. You’re my nemesis, you’re my best friend (We nearly walk on common ground)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry I didn’t forget about this fic !! I’ve just been super busy with the holidays! I hope everyone’s been staying safe, and thank you all for the positive feedback. I truly appreciate it!!

Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe that’s all Hope has to say. _“I had one too many last night, and I almost kissed you. It meant nothing.”_

Even the thought causes Hope to grow uneasy. She knows it’s not true; she knows it meant  something . She couldn’t lie to Lizzie, Lizzie doesn’t deserve that. She deserves the truth— Landon deserves the truth. Hope wants to groan as she gets ready for class the next morning, because she can’t get Lizzie’s swollen, coconut flavored lips out of her head, and it was driving her mad.

Then Landon’s innocent smile flashes through the tribrid’s mind, and she can’t help but feel overwhelmingly guilty.

_ “I— I’m really glad you’re back. Tonight was really fun.” Landon says, and he sounds so sincere, but still very tipsy. _

Hope remembers his words from last night as he walked her back to her room. She can’t help but feel extremely guilty as she remembers the way she kissed him. The lack of spark, the lack of hunger— the lack of need. She wonders if he felt just as cold as she did. 

Yet as he pulled away, staring sweetly at the tribrid, his eyes glimmering the way they had done since they met, flashing her the same smile she had fallen for... something was off. They’ve kissed dozens of times since she’s returned from Malivore, yet last night felt distinctly different.

She wonders if it’s been this way since she’s been back. Maybe it just took  _that_ feeling to notice; that threshing in her belly when her lips grazed against a certain bewitching Siphoners. It’s a sensation she had never felt before. Not even with Landon as she kissed him in front of her room door last night. She knows she still loves him so much, yet she can’t help but notice the way she no longer senses that giddy smile fighting at her lips. And when he touches her, she doesn’t feel the burning in her belly anymore— the ache between her legs that she felt when she nearly kissed—

** *Knock, Knock*  **

A light knock pulls Hope out of her thoughts, and she tenses up. She wasn’t expecting to see Landon till later. 

“I told you she probably left already.” 

Hope hears Lizzie’s voice and she nearly springs out of her seat.

“Give her a minute, Lizzie, it’s early.” Josie says from behind the door, and Hope walks over to the door, and opens it without a second thought. She thinks maybe that was a bad idea, because as soon as she sees Lizzie Saltzman, Hope freezes and she almost forgets how to speak. Lizzie raises an eyebrow at the Auburn haired girl, waiting for her to say something. She knew after last night, there was no denying her feelings for Hope, but now she was somewhat sure they were reciprocal. 

They have to be. 

_ Unless Hope just felt like kissing me. It could’ve meant nothing.  _

Lizzie swallows thickly at the thought of Hope nearly kissing her for no valid reason. “Hey Hope, I know it’s early, but Lizzie just wanted to thank you for being there to take care of her last night while I was... occupied.” Josie says, with her usual kind smile on her face. A silence washes over them, causing Josie to roll her eyes as she elbowed Lizzie in the side, clearing her throat insinuatingly. “Lizzie,” Josie signals for Lizzie to say something. Lizzie sighs, and now it’s her turn to roll her eyes. “Thank you for taking care of me last night, Mikaelson.” Lizzie says in a monotone. Hope stares at her, but Lizzie’s eyes are everywhere but Hope. 

Hope opens her mouth to say something, but for a moment it’s as if she forgets how to speak. All she can think about is last night and how close they were.

“Lizzie, like you mean it.” Josie whispers, and Lizzie flashes her twin a look of disbelief.

“It’s okay!” Hope says quickly, not really sure why she’s coming to Lizzie’s aid. Normally, watching Josie torture Lizzie into doing something is immensely amusing. But this time was different. Josie didn’t know anything about what happened between Lizzie and Hope last night, and watching her force the blonde into thanking Hope for nearly kissing Lizzie, was not an ideally proud moment for the tribrid. “She doesn’t have to thank me. She would’ve done the same for me.” Hope reassures Josie, and this only seems to annoy Lizzie. “ _She_ is standing right here.” Lizzie reminds them in a vexed expression.

The way Lizzie’s cheeks heat up at the compliment contradict the way her nostrils are flaring up irritatedly. The blonde crosses her arms and she lets out a huff, and it seems to make Hope smile in a way that only annoys Lizzie even more.

“Well, I’m just really glad you’re both good now.” Josie says, and this causes Lizzie to glare at the brunette, as if she were telepathically telling her to shut up. Hope doesn’t miss it. “Josie, isn’t there something you wanted to ask Hope?” Lizzie asks through gritted teeth, obviously trying to change the subject. Josie shakes her head, “Oh yeah! Last night MG was talking about how this Friday lands on the thirteenth! And since today’s Friday, Pen and Raf started talking about all the urban myths and legends, and I thought it’d be pretty cool if we had a little bonfire! Only us and the guys of course... and Pen!” Josie rambles a bit because that’s the effect Hope has on everyone. Lizzie doesn’t really blame her sister, because it seems to happen to her too.

“He also found a pretty cool spot in the woods while we were looking for you guys last night!” Josie adds, and Hope smiles, “I’d love to.” Hope says with a smile on her face, and Lizzie rolls her eyes because she hates that stupid smile, and she can see the way it makes Josie smile too. Again, she really can’t blame her sister, can she? “Okay can I go now?” Lizzie asks, and Josie shakes her head, snapping out of her thoughts. Josie frowns because she does indeed notice the way Lizzie’s behavior shifts around Hope, “Where do you have to go? Class doesn’t start for twenty minutes.” Josie points out, and Lizzie almost wants to glare at Josie, but she refrains herself.

“For starters, I have to find a date for the bonfire, so I don’t look like the only single loser there.” Lizzie mutters, and Josie raises an eyebrow, flashing the blonde a look. “You  are single, Lizzie.” Josie retorts, and Lizzie rolls her eyes. “Yes, but this way, I won’t feel single.” Lizzie adds, and that’s the end of the discussion because Lizzie begins walking away. “Later, Mikaelson. Thanks again for last night.” The blonde adds in a sardonic tone, and she sounds snarky, but Hope thinks that’s better than Lizzie not saying anything to her at all. Josie raises an eyebrow at the auburn haired girl questioningly, “Is everything between you and Lizzie is okay?” Josie asks, squinting in suspicion.

“Is anything between Lizzie and I ever okay?” Hope asks a bit jokingly as she reaches for her school bag, and walks out of her room. Josie laughs, “Well, they were, before you sacrificed yourself and erased yourself from our memories...” Josie trailed off, and Hope looks down a bit awkwardly at the reminder. “... and then I completely made things weird between you guys by admitting I was the one who started those rumors.” Josie finishes, and Hope can hear that she sounds regretful. Hope then flashes the brunette a look, “Don’t tell me you think Lizzie is upset because of that.” Hope says uncertainly. “I mean, yeah, why else would she be avoiding sitting with us at lunch, or class—“

“Because I erased her memories, and wasn’t planning on telling her or anyone who I was until she miraculously remembered.” Hope blurts out honestly and this causes Josie to stop in her tracks. “You— you weren’t going to tell anyone who you were?” Josie asks her voice is unsure yet simultaneously Hope can hear a hint of betrayal. Hope wants to look down, but she doesn’t, “No. If Lizzie hadn’t remembered who I was, I wouldn’t have told anybody.” She admits, and Josie only stands there, processing that for a moment. “That’s why Lizzie is so upset. It’s because of me, not you.” Hope finishes, and Josie continues to think about it for a moment. She hates to admit it, but it would explain why Lizzie had been avoiding the auburn haired girl since she’s been back.

“And Lizzie told you this?” Josie asks, and Hope nods. “Yup. Last night while we were in the woods.” The tribrid confirms and Josie flashes Hope a shocked expression. “What did you say back?” Josie asks carefully, and Hope can hear that Josie knows something. She’s not sure what it is, but Josie’s tone makes it pretty evident she knows more than she’s telling. “I apologized. We’re fine now.” Hope lies, surprisingly effortlessly and Josie seems to believe her because she doesn’t say otherwise. “You know, for some reason last year was Lizzie’s worst year here and none of us could figure out why. Until it hit me, it was because of you.” Josie says and it causes Hope to tense up.

“Or at least, it was because she couldn’t remember you. I thought she was crazy...” Josie says, a bit ashamed, “... we all kind of did.” She adds and Hope goes quiet. “I’m really glad you’re back and you guys are okay now.” Josie finishes, and the tribrid feels a familiar feelings of guilt creep up on her. She didn’t know if things were really okay between her and Lizzie, because every time she thought about the blonde, all she could think about was her swollen lips and mesmerizing eyes. “Yeah, me too...” Hope says a bit nervously, snapping herself out of her thoughts.

“Well, I’ll see you in class Hope! I gotta give MG his notes back before first period starts.” Josie says, before she walks off, leaving Hope to walk alone. Hope’s starting to think that maybe Lizzie is feeling a lot more than just anger and disappointment towards the tribrid.

-

Sometimes Lizzie thinks she’s cursed. Cursed with some sort of anti-love potion, or spell. Destined to be alone forever. Okay, perhaps that’s a tad dramatic, but it is how she feels. Can anyone blame her though? Her past love experiences and crushes haven’t been the  best per se...

A flash of auburn hair and light blue eyes flash through her mind, and Lizzie can vividly remember the way Hope Mikaelson smelled and styled her hair this morning. That, Lizzie thinks, cannot be healthy. She even remembers the exact way the tribrid wore her uniform. Lizzie feels her cheeks burn as she continues thinking about the shorter girl, and she can feel herself grow physically frustrated. 

“Stupid Mikaelson.” The blonde mutters under her breath. 

And as if she were summoned, Hope Mikaelson walked through the cafeteria doors, and Lizzie felt as if time physically stopped. Their eyes locked together, and Hope flashes Lizzie’s an undeniably cute smile and Lizzie swears her chest gets a little tighter. In this moment, Lizzie is one-hundred percent aware about how screwed she is because before Lizzie can even think anything else, the tribrid is making her way up to the table Lizzie is sitting at. 

Lizzie doesn’t say anything until Hope does. Maybe it’s a pride thing, or maybe Lizzie just doesn’t know what to say. “Are you wearing my jacket tonight to the bonfire?” Hope asks in a light taunting tone, and Lizzie holds in the urge to roll her eyes yet she also wants to mentally facepalm herself because she’s been too busy thinking about last night, that she completely forgot about the bonfire. The smug look on the tribrid’s face brings Lizzie back to reality and causes the blonde to raise an eyebrow, seemingly unamused. “Bold of you to assume I still even have your jacket.” Lizzie says back, and before Hope can respond, the blonde continues. “And I’m not going tonight, I only said that in front of Josie so she wouldn’t bug me about it.” Lizzie adds bluntly and Hope feels a wave of disappointment wash over her. The only reason she agreed to go was because of Lizzie.

“Josie bugging _you_ about not coming to a social event? Aren’t you usually the one bugging Josie about that?” Hope asks a bit tauntingly, trying her hardest to mask her disappointment. Lizzie’s serious expression doesn’t falter. “I don’t believe a bonfire qualifies as a social event. Sitting in front of a fire and watching my sister and Landon get drunk and both fawn over you, all whilst MG rambles about another classic DC series? No thanks, I’ll pass.” Lizzie says, and she turns her attention back down to the book she was “reading” before Hope approached her.

Hope can feel Lizzie losing interest in the conversation, and she knows if she doesn’t say something to change her mind, there’s no way Lizzie will go tonight.

That’s when it hits her. This is Lizzie Saltzman, Hope knew the only way to get Lizzie to do something, was by using reverse psychology.

“I mean, if you can’t get a date by tonight you could just say so.” Hope mutters, and Lizzie pauses for a second before looking up at the auburn haired girl from her book. “What?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow in a way that even intimidates Hope. “Nothing, I’m just saying, it’s last minute, and if you can’t find a date for the bonfire, I completely understand why you don’t wanna go.” Hope says in an unusually nonchalant tone. This causes Lizzie to stare at the shorter girl in front of her, shocked at the suddenly brutal comment that was so unlike Hope. Lizzie puts her book down, and folds her arms over her chest. “Are you implying that you think I can’t get a date by tonight?” The blonde asks and Hope only shrugs in response.

Lizzie narrows her eyes at the tribrid a bit offendedly, before scoffing and rolling her eyes. “Whatever, Mikaelson. You have fun picking out matching flannels for you and your hipster boyfriend for tonight.” Lizzie sneers as she stands up, and swings her bag over her shoulder before picking up her book off the table. Hope furrows her eyebrows, “Where are you going?” The auburn haired girl questions, a bit confused, “To get a date for the bonfire tonight, jerk.” Lizzie mutters before walking away. Hope sits there, alone, watching the blonde walk through the cafeteria and right up to Jed.

Hope’s entire face changes as she watches from across the room as Lizzie leans into him and whispers something in his ear. For some reason the action causes Hope’s blood to boil even hotter than it already is. The way Jed grins from ear to ear only makes the feeling worse. Hope doesn’t take her eyes off of them for a second, as she watches Jed nod before Lizzie makes her way back to the table she had been sitting at a few minutes prior. Lizzie has a smug look on her face, and before Hope can even say anything, Lizzie speaks, “I guess I have a date for the bonfire tonight.” The blonde says, and Hope feels as if she’s just been slapped in the face. She thinks, maybe she should have used a different tactic to get the blonde to come.

Throughout the rest of the school day, Hope can’t stop thinking about Lizzie and unbelievably, Jed. She wasn’t proud to admit that she was extra hard on him during practice with Alaric and the pack. She doesn’t mean to (or maybe she does), but she ends up right hooking Jed in jaw so hard he falls to the floor.

“What the hell Mikaelson!?” Jed snaps, as he shoots up from the ground, and stares her down. “What’s your problem?” He asks again, getting into her personal bubble. Something inside of Hope snaps, and it most certainly has everything to do with Elizabeth Saltzman. “You were just messing around with Alyssa Chang not even two days ago, fact or not?” Hope asks through gritted teeth as she pushed the taller and bigger boy’s chest so hard he falls again. The rest of the guys stare in shock, and a bit of fear, as they watch Hope unpredictably tell Jed off. “I— what? How the hell is that any of your business!?” He asks loudly, as he jumps to his feet, not daring to back away from the tribrid.

Jed was stubborn, but Hope wasn’t an idiot. She was well aware she had the upper hand in this fight. Jed knew it too, and so did all the other guys there. “It became my business when you decided to take Lizzie on a date tonight.” Hope says, and Jed pauses. “Wait, this is about Saltzman? She asked me to the bonfire tonight—“ Jed starts, and Hope cuts him off quickly. “But you said yes, and we all know the only reason you go on dates, Jed.” Hope says insinuatingly. “So? Lizzie isn’t off limits, she’s single.” Jed says, and his careless tone begins to hit a nerve Hope never knew she had. “I can do what I want with her.” Jed adds and that’s the comment that sets Hope off. She sees red as her eyes turn yellow and next thing she knows, Jed ends up on the floor again and Hope is on top of him punching his face.

After a few punches, the shock wears off and Jed begins to fight back. He pushes the auburn haired tribrid off of him, and attempts to hit her back, but she dodges his hit pretty effortlessly. This is when training every day with Alaric comes in handy for Hope, because fighting an opponent twice her size is pretty easy when she already does it every morning for fun.

“Enough! That’s enough you two! Now!” Alaric shouts, and both of them pause but they stare at each other so intensely. Jed has never seen that look on Hope’s face before. Hope feels her heart pounding against her chest and as the adrenaline wears off she can’t help but notice how bloody and messy Jed’s face looks. “Jed, nurses office. Hope, come with me. The rest of you, practice is over. Go back to your rooms and try to forget what you just saw.” Alaric says, and he sounds familiarly angry and Hope knows she’s about to get one hell of a lecture.

-

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you know what could have happened tonight?! Do you know what you could’ve done to him?! To Jed, your  **friend** , may I remind you!” Alaric tries his hardest not to raise his voice as he stands in front of Hope in his office, but he can’t help it. “I was going to stop—“ 

“When?! After you finished beating the crap out of him!?” Alaric asks, cutting Hope off. “Why were you two even fighting anyway? You two were fine yesterday!” The older man adds, and Hope rolls her eyes as she remembers the way Jed bragged about hooking up with Alyssa Chang this morning, and was now claiming he could do “whatever he wants” with Lizzie. Alaric realizes he isn’t going to get an answer from the auburn haired girl, and he lets out a ragged breath as he plops down onto his desk chair. “Hope, I thought things were better now... since you’ve been back you’ve displayed nothing but positive behavior. This is so out of nowhere, I’m just trying to wrap my head around it.” Alaric says, and he sounds tired which causes Hope to feel guilty and simultaneously frustrated. She is so tired of feeling guilty.

Hope looks down and avoids his gaze, she opens her mouth to say something, about to break and tell him everything that’s going on in her mind and love-life. Everything that’s going on with Lizzie and Landon. Hope is about to tell him everything, but before she even gets a word out, Alaric’s office door flies open causing both of them to turn towards the doorframe and see Lizzie standing there. Her eyes immediately land on Hope.

There was a feeling of relief washing over Lizzie as she silently examines the tribrid’s face, and notices Hope doesn’t have any marks or bruises on her from the alleged fight. The relief slowly fades away and is replaced by anger as she realizes Hope beat up her date for tonight. “You mangled my date, Mikaelson.” Lizzie says through gritted teeth as she walks into her dads office, closing the door behind her. She doesn’t even care that her father is sitting a few feet away as she marches up to where Hope is sitting, and stands in front of her.

“Lizzie this isn’t a very good time—“ Alaric tries, and Lizzie cuts him off without even looking at him. “Stay out of this dad.” Lizzie snaps, and he does a bit of a double take but is ultimately too exhausted to argue with his daughter. “You better have a good reason for doing that to his face, or I’m going to Siphon magic from you and throw you out of that window with your own powers!” Lizzie hisses but Hope doesn’t even flinch. She doesn’t even look at the blonde’s face. “Maybe you should have chosen a better date.” Hope mutters, and the comment makes Lizzie laugh angrily with a hint of sarcasm. “Oh that’s ironic coming from you. Your date is a mopheaded elf who dresses like a thrift store hobbit.” Lizzie sounds angry and the comment genuinely upsets Hope.

“Stop trash talking Landon.” She says, trying to keep her calm. “Why? Why should I? You just beat my date up, but trash talking yours is off limits? Screw you, Hope! I can’t believe I thought for even a second you actually—“ Lizzie cuts herself off, and Hope stares at her intently, waiting for her to finish, but she doesn’t. Instead, Lizzie only shakes her head as she stares at Hope with the same disgusted face the tribrid was starting to associate herself with. “Have fun with your elf on the shelf tonight.” Lizzie says, and her tone sounds sarcastic but the hurt in her voice was clear as day. Lizzie walks out, and Hope shakes her head because she feels like the biggest jerk in the world.

“Lizzie wait!” Hope says as she gets up, not even bothering to wait for Alaric to excuse her as she follows the blonde out of the office. “Lizzie!” Hope tries, as she attempts to catch up to the Siphoner. “Go away Hope!” Lizzie shouts, not even caring that they were in the school hall. “Lizzie I’m sorry!” Hope tries, and Lizzie stops in her tracks, as she spins around to face the auburn haired girl. The angry look is gone, and now replaced with a look of hurt. “For what? For almost kissing me or for beating up my date?” Lizzie asks, calling the tribrid out. A shameful feeling washes over Hope, and she feels like the most horrible person on earth.

Hope glances down at the floor, “For all of it.” She admits. “Why’d you do it?” The blonde asks, keeping her head up straight and attempting to keep her usual poker face. “I mean, you and I both know Jed was bound to get his ass kicked eventually...” Hope muttered, and Lizzie rolls her eyes, a bit exasperatedly. “Not that, you idiot! Why’d you try to kiss me?” Lizzie asks and her blunt tone causes Hope to freeze. She wasn’t expecting the blonde to be that straightforward about it.

“I— I— I uh—“ Hope takes a mental note that Lizzie Saltzman is apparently the only person who can make her stutter like an imbecile. Lizzie shakes her head, and that hurt and disgusted expression returns. “You see what I don’t understand is why you keep on apologizing, yet still continuously doing things that hurt me.” Lizzie says, and she sounds exhausted. “And you know it’ll hurt me too.” Lizzie adds, and Hope opens her mouth to say something but no words come out. Everything Lizzie is saying is unfortunately true. Yet, as Lizzie stares at her, angrier than ever, Hope is convinced she herself is going crazy because right now, Lizzie is the most beautiful being she’s ever laid eyes on.

Lizzie scoffs, “I can’t believe I actually thought you cared about me. I bought your entire bullshit apology, and I can’t believe I actually missed you while you were gone!” The blonde yells in a familiar catty tone. A tone that used to annoy Hope to her core— it still kind of does, except the way Lizzie’s nostrils flare a bit and her jaw clenches is somehow suddenly undeniably attractive. Maybe it’s wrong that Hope’s never wanted to kiss someone more than she has right now. Lizzie’s still yelling, but Hope has somehow miraculously blocked her out due to how frustratingly beautiful Lizzie looks while she’s angry. Nobodies ever gotten angry this way with Hope, no ones ever had the courage to actually yell at her like Lizzie Saltzman does.

Suddenly, while Lizzie is in the middle of ranting about something Hope knows is important, her eyes uncontrollably trail down to those red, swollen lips. For the first time in her life Hope yearns for something. She feels as if she’s going crazy; if she doesn’t kiss Lizzie soon she sure she’ll go mad.

Lizzie trails off in the middle of her rant, and her mood shifts from angry to annoyingly confused. “What? Why are you staring at me like that? Did you get hit in the head?” The blonde asks, and before Hope can even think about responding, it was as if her body had a mind of its own. She began marching up to the blonde who was only standing a few feet away, and Lizzie said nothing as she tensed up while the tribrid approached her. Hope is now inches away and Lizzie can practically smell her strawberry shampoo and equally fruity perfume. Lizzie loses all train of thought and forgets all about why she was even upset as Hope stands centimeters away from her.

“I want to kiss you.” Hope says, and she says it with her chest because somehow Lizzie can feel that she’s telling the truth. “We can’t...” Lizzie chokes out, her heart is suddenly pounding, and all she can see is flashes from last night; Hope’s lips gently grazing against hers, her heart racing just as fast as now. Probably faster. “Tell me you don’t want to.” Hope says, and it sounds as if she’s actually pleading for Lizzie to tell her not to. Lizzie opens her mouth, preparing herself to say she doesn’t want to kiss Hope—

“I can’t.” Lizzie practically breaks as she places her hands on each side of Hope’s face, and pulls her in almost roughly, passionately connecting their lips together.

a/n: okay so it’s proof read and edited if anyone wants to go ahead and re-read or not !! Lol I know there were a lot of mistakes and probably still might be. Chapter 3 coming soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is good... let me know (feedback helps me know if any of u all want a second chapter lol)


End file.
